


Rule Number 1

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fight Club, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Canon Autistic Character, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra beats people up, Human Catra (She-Ra), Multi, Not mentioned just want you to know, Or not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Bow (She-Ra), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i might forget, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: Catra had made a name for herself after Ms. Weaver kicked her out of the foster home, she took to the streets, beat some people up, and boom, now she’s a star in an underground fighting club.All is well, she gets to beat people up for a living, what’s bad about it?... it’s all great... until a familiar blonde shows up and everything goes wrong.(P.S: If you can’t tell, I know almost nothing about fighting, not gonna stop me from trying!)(P.P.S: yes the title is a fight club reference)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. An unlikely reunion

*DING DING DING*

The bell sounded, Catra squares her feet, and glares at her opponent, he’s big, seems like he’s over 6’3, but Catra can do this, she knows she can.

The guy has a huge smirk on his face, the kind of shit eating grin that people have when they think they’ve got someone beat, but this guy’s smirk was about to fade. The man approached Catra, took a couple of lazy swings, he was toying with her. The crowd had fallen silent, everyone knew that Catra was never to be underestimated, all of them anticipating what Catra would do to this poor soul. The man stood up and smiled, but he made one fatal error, he let his hands down, and Catra took this opportunity and gave 3 quick jabs to the mans sides, causing him to bring his arms to defend his side, then she hit him with her knee square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor, and knocking him out.

The crowd erupted into cheers. “And your winner, the undefeatable lioness, CATRA!” the announcer announced. Catra stands, wiped the blood off her fist and then raises it in victory, standing tall over the limp body before her, then proceeding to walk back to her locker.

“As promised kid” the announcer said, having gone to the lockers with Catra. He was holding a stack of cash, Catra quickly flipped through it, assuring herself it was all there, she then gave a nod to the announcer and he walked off.

Catra opened her locker, and stared at the picture of Ms. Weaver. “I told you I would make it you psycho bitch” Catra spat at the torn up and battered picture. This is what she did everytime she won a fight, she would look at the person who told her she would amount to nothing and show her she was wrong. Her therapist, Perfuma, had told her that this was not a very healthy coping mechanism, but Catra didn’t care, everytime she tore the picture some more, or everytime she thought about hurting Ms. Weaver was a happy moment in her usually dark life.

Catra used to have a spark in her life, Adora, her best and only friend in Ms. Weaver’s foster home, Adora and Catra would always look out for eachother… or so Catra thought, because when Adora turned 14, her long lost cousin Glimmer and her boyfriend Bow came to pick her up, and ever since then Catra’s life had been hell. Without Adora to protect her Catra learned how to fight, and after Catra beat up Lonnie when she was 16, a girl in the foster home who had made fun of Catra for the last time, Ms. Weaver kicked Catra out. Kyle and Rogelio tried to help Catra, but Catra refused their help.

Catra made a name for herself, she proved herself in the darker side of Brightmoon city, she proved herself to be capable of fighting. After she made a big name for herself, she was asked to join the biggest underground fighting ring in all of the country, the Rebellion Fight Club, or R.F.C for short.

There Catra had met Scorpia, her trainer, they had a rocky road of a relationship when they first met, but the two ended up becoming friends, and Catra knew Scorpia would always be a reliable person to be around. Catra also became friends with the leading statistician in the R.F.C, Entrapta, she was smart, shy and didn’t do well with people, the average nerdy kid really.

Catra knew she could trust these two, and they would never abandon her, unlike some so-called ‘friends’.

_________

“So, who's the poor slop I’m beating up this time?” Asked Catra, who was stretching out before her fight.

“Some girl, doesn't say her real name but her ring name is She-Ra” Scorpia looked up from the clipboard. “Sound’s kinda dumb if you ask me”

“Sounds really dumb” Catra agreed. She was just finishing up her stretches and was getting ready to enter the ring.

“Alright you got this Wildcat, give her hell!” Scorpia said, patting Catra’s back.

“Oh I plan on it Scorps” Catra said, looking back before exiting the changing area.

“AAAAAAND IN THE FIRST CORNER, WE HAVE THE UNDEFEATABLE LIONESS, CAAAAATRAAAAA” The crowd all cheered and Catra raised her arms, showing off to the crowd.

“AAAAAAAAND IN THE OTHER CORNER, THE NEW UP AND COMER IN THE R.F.C, SHEEEEEE-RAAAAA” She-Ra stepped into the light, she had a hoodie on and Catra couldn’t see her face clearly, until she took off the hoodie, and revealed a familiar blonde that Catra thought she would never see again.

All the colour drained from Catra’s face. “A-A-Adora?” Catra stammered.

Adora’s face also turned ghostly white, neither of the girls talking.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Catra yelled, the colour returning to her face as she fumed. “Now I can finally beat the shit out of you for what you did” Catra growled, fists raised and eyes ready for a fight.


	2. Unhealthy Coping

Adora stood still, rooted to the spot as she stared at the person opposite her.

‘This can’t be happening’ she thought. ‘The first time I see Catra in over a decade and she’s here trying to beat me up’ Adora’s thoughts began to spiral as she finally registered what Catra had said. ‘What does she mean what I did? What did I d-’ Adora’s spiral was cut off by a punch to the gut from Catra, with the wind knocked out of Adora, she fell to the ground.

Catra tried to kick Adora in the face, but Adora brought up a hand and caught Catra’s leg, throwing her to the ground.

“I don’t want to hurt you Catra! Please can we just talk?” Adora pleaded.

Catra spat. “Then you're even dumber than I thought” Catra swept Adora’s legs away and sprang up. With Adora sprayed on the ground Catra stomped onto Adora’s hand, causing Adora to scream in pain. The bloodthirsty crowd got even louder, they wanted to see a brutal fight.

Adora clutched her hand and tried to stand up, only to be kneed in the gut when she was on her knees.

“You fucking left me there” Catra kicked Adora in the chin. “You fucking left me with that bitch” A kick to the stomach. “You fucking ran away” A kick to the square of Adora’s back. “You didn’t even fucking try to come back for me!” Catra yelled, finishing her tirade with a sharp kick to Adora’s temple, ending the fight. The bell sounded as Adora’s unconscious body lay limp on the floor, the last thing Adora saw being Catra’s blood stained shoe before it all went black.

__________

“Hey hey hey, you ok Wildcat?” Scorpia asked when Catra got back to the changing room. “You seemed to know that girl, and you seemed to hate her”

“It’s nothing Scorpia” Catra spat, her knuckles white from clenching the sides of her locker. “Just another fight”

“Well actually you seem to be very angry, your palms are very sweaty, your jaw is clenched, your shaking, and we can all see that you're gripping the locker door so hard that you may dent it” When Entrpata stopped talking, Catra glared at her. “Oh sorry, that was sarcasm, of course you won't dent the locker, it’s very strong”

Catra sighed, grabbed her things and walked away from the other two, she needed space, and she knew where she could get it.

After walking outside Catra looked around, and spotted a tall enough building, Catra raced towards it and began to climb it. Scaling from crevice to crevice, foot hold to foot hold.

Now at the top, Catra took a deep breath, and let her emotions out, Screaming as she started to kick a fan on the top of the building, denting it, and powering it off. Catra took more deep breaths, and only then did she realise she was crying, for how long she didn’t know. Catra slumped down onto the edge of the building, letting her feet dangle off the edge. Staring into the now star filled sky, Catra let all of her tears out, as she thought of what could have been.

Catra’s thoughts were cut off by a voice. “I knew I would find you up here” Catra’s heart stopped, she turned around to find Adora standing behind her, hands on her knees as she bent down clearly out of breath.

“You fucking idiot why are you here!?” Catra yelled, catching Adora off guard.

“Hey, Hey, I don’t want to fight, I just want to ask something” Adora said, holding her hands up defensively.

“Well you don’t get that privilege shit head, now go away before I decide to leap off this building” Catra’s glare at Adora conveyed the message of ‘try me bitch’ and Adora’s face went white, well, whiter than usual.

“Ok, Ok sorry, I’ll go” Adora sulked away, and down the fire escape of the building.

Catra spat at where Adora was standing, before a fluttering feeling started in her stomach.

“No Catra, you don’t love her anymore, that was before…” Catra took a deep breath. “Before she betrayed you, now you hate her, she left you, she doesn’t deserve love” Catra reassured herself, but a part of her she kept hidden deep down in her mind, knew she was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, Catra did a number on Adora, where will this story go? who knows, even I don't
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and everything else is appreciated.
> 
> have a great day everyone!


	3. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry to the person who comments that enjoys Entrapta, no Entrapta in this chapter)

“Hey Wildcat! Finally caught up to ya” Scorpia, who looked very out of breath, said.

“Oh hey Scorpia” Catra was leaning on the counter of the bar they were in, someplace called the Crimson Waste. “Whatcha doing here?”

“Well, I just wanted to catch up with you, haven’t seen you since last weeks fight” Catra’s grip on her drink tightened as Scorpia brought up what happened

“I said it was nothing Scorpia” Catra seethed through clenched teeth.

Scorpia chuckled. “Didn’t seem like nothing” Scorpia turned to Catra. “Look Catra, please tell me what’s going on, as your trainer I need to know of anything that may hinder your fights, also as your friend I want to know what's bugging you”

Catra scoffed and turned away, and Scorpia knew what she had to do.

“Fine, your tabs on me if you tell me what’s going on” Scorpia said, defeated.

“There you go, that’s how you get me to talk” Catra laughed, signaling for the bartender. “Hey bartender, my tabs on this lady” Catra said, pointing to Scorpia who gave a wave. “With that being said, you can get me the Honey Badger Blitz?” The bartender nodded and walked away to make the drink.

“Ok, so the story” Catra started. “That was Adora Grayskull, she was in my foster home. Remember the one I told you about? With Ms. Weaver?” Scorpia nodded. “Well Adora was my best, and only friend, we told each other secrets, stayed up late pulling pranks on Kyle, and whispered about… stuff” Catra said, looking off into the distance.

“Well seems like you were close” Scorpia said as the bartender gave Catra her drink. “Why’d you react like that to Adora?” She asked.

Catra took a big gulp of her drink. “That’s what I was getting to, when she was 16, she got out of ‘Ms. Weavers hell hole’ as we called it. Some long lost cousin named Sparkles or something, and her boyfriend… What was his name? Sword or something weird like that” Catra took a deep breath, preparing to tell the story. “Adora left me, I was all alone, left alone to get picked on by Ms. Weaver, left alone to be bullied by Ms. Weaver, left alone to get abused by Ms. Weaver”

“Sounds like Ms. Weaver did a number on you” Scorpia said, earning a dark chuckle from Catra.

“You have no idea” She muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Scorpia asked.

“Nothing” Catra quickly said. “Now back to the story, Adora left me alone, and not long after that, Ms. Weaver kicked me out of the home, kicked me to the streets as a 17 year old” Catra spat.

“That is very much so illegal” Scorpia said. “What happened after that?”

“Well, I survived, beat some people up, did some hit jobs on some people, got noticed, and then boom, new star in the R.B.E, and then, well you know what happens after” Catra said, smiling for the first time since she started talking.

“Yeah, I do Wildcat” Scorpia said, returning the smile. “Well, I will leave you to your drink and please don’t rack up a huge tab” Scorpia pleaded.

Catra laughed. “No promises Scorpia” Scorpia looked horrified and slowly walked away.

_________

Catra woke up the next day, her head pounding and her eyes unfocused, after struggling to get up for 20 minutes, Catra got up and checked her phone.

2 messages from Scorpia.

[message sent: 21:37. Message: Hey Wildcat, I took you home after I got a call from the bartender saying you looked like you were about to pass out, I left some headache meds on your counter and fed Melog for you, in case you read this too late. See you tomorrow and get training, you have a championship match next week]

[message sent: 21:38. Message: Well not tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, you’ll probably stay in bed for most of tomorrow, now sleep well and have a good day]

Catra’s lips curled into a wide smile, her first championship match, whoever the unlucky soul who she was facing was, she was gonna destroy them.

Catra stood up, too fast and immediately fell back down, Melog then came over to her and started to lick her face.

“Not now Melog, I’m feeling incredibly sick and I don’t want to throw up on you”

As if Melog understood Catra, he jumped off her and scampered out of the room.

Catra sighed, and tried to stand up again, going slowly this time. Catra walked out into the living room, checking the clock on her tv stand, it was already 1:52 PM. Catra groaned, she never liked sleeping in, she could be doing something productive, like training… well that was pretty much all the productive things Catra could do, but then Catra realised, today was her day off, she grabbed her switch and powered up Animal Crossing.

Not even 10 minutes later, Catra ran to the bathroom, having somehow forgotten about her hangover, she heaved into her toilet.

After she finished, Catra stood up, and decided it would be best to go back to bed.

_________

Catra was woken up by a notification from her phone, Catra checked it, a text from an unknown number.

[Message sent: 5:22 PM. Message: Hey is this Catra’s number?]

Then a second one came through and Catra dropped her phone.

[Message sent: 5:22 PM. Message: This is Adora BTW]


	4. Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Victory

Great, Catra thought, What did Adora want now? Hadn’t she made it clear about not wanting to see her again? Catra contemplated leaving her on read, or replying, If she left it on read she could play off like she didn’t see it, or it was the wrong number, If she replied, she would know it’s the right number, but hopefully she would not reply if Catra said something.

After some contemplation, Catra replied.

Catra: Fuck off Adora, I don’t want to talk.

Adora: Oh thank god it’s you  
Adora: and please, I just want to talk, I don’t know what you mean by what I did, I don’t know what I did, can you please explain?

Catra: Don’t know what you did? Don’t know what you did?  
Catra: You left me, with that bitch Ms. Weaver, she kicked me out, when I was 17. 17! Because now that you were gone, I was disposed of  
Catra: You didn’t even ask if I could go with you! You didn’t even try to help me!  
Catra: and that is what you did, now kindly fuck off.

Adora: Catra please, I didn’t do that

After Adora had sent that, a message appeared at the bottom of the screen that read ‘you may no longer take part in this conversation’

Adora paused, thunk, and then chucked her phone at her wall, causing sparks to fly and the glass to crack. Adora flopped back onto her bed and began to cry.

__________

Adora’s eyes fluttered open when she heard the door open to her room the next day.

“Hey Ador-AAAAAAA” Glimmer let out a surprised yell when she saw Adora dangling off the side of the bed. “What are you doing like that?” Glimmer asked. Adora only grunted in response, which pushed her over the edge and she fell off of her bed.

“Ow” She muttered quietly as she sat up.

“Ok, A) Are you ok? And B) what was that grunt about?” Glimmer asked, now sitting next to Adora on the floor.

Adora took a deep breath. “You remember Cata? That girl from my foster home?” Adora responded, tears already threatening her eyes.

“The girl you obviously had a crush on yeah” Glimmer joked.

Adora blushed deeply and hid her face in her hands as she continued her story. “So I saw her again last week, in a match” Adora mumbled through her hands.

“Oh” Glimmer replied.

“Yeah, and for some reason she hates me, like really really hates me…”

“Double oh…”

“Well she said it’s because I ‘left her’ and ‘didn’t even try to help her’ and now I feel like shit” Adora muttered.

“Oh wow…” Glimmer said, leaning back. “You never swear, now I know that this is really bad” Glimmer sat up and gave Adora a hug, patting her on the back. “It’ll be ok, I’m sure you can resolve it with her, now get up we’ve got stuff to do!” Glimmer cheered, patting Adora hard on the back before standing up and walking out the door.

“What did I even do?” Adora asked quietly, as tears began to flow down her face again.

_________

“Come on Wildcat you got this!” Scorpia said, giving Catra a reassuring pat on the shoulders. “Now who are you fighting?” Scorpia asked, getting ready to hype Catra up.

Catra looked up and smirked. “Huntara”

Scorpia smiled back. “And what does she have?”

“The title!”

“And what do you want?”

“The title!”

“That’s it! Now go out there and give her hell Catra!” Scorpia yelled, giving Catra a hug and sending her out to the ring.

“AAAAAAANNNND HERE SHE IS FOLKS! THE UNDEFEATED LIONESS, CATRRRRRAAAAAAAA” The announcer called, as cheers erupted from the stadium.

“AAAND IN THE OTHER CORNER, APPEARING FOR HER 3RD CONSECUTIVE YEAR, THE CHAMPION OF CHAMPIONS! HUNTAAARRAAAAAAA” The cheers for Huntara rivaled those for Catra.

Catra locked eyes with Huntara, determination filling her veins as the bell sounded thrice, signaling the start of the match.

Catra started slow, circling Huntara and looking for any advantages she could take. Catra spotted one, Huntara seemed to be a bit slow, giving her bulky frame and massive height, that was to be expected, Catra smiled and went in for a blow, hitting Huntara directly in the stomach.

Huntara, barley fazed, swung a hook at Catra, who ducked it at the last moment only to be greeted by a knee from Huntara, causing her nose to bleed. Catra stumbled back and regained her senses, just in time to see Huntara charging at her, and dodging just in time.

So scratch that about her being slow, Catra thought to herself as she got Huntara in the chin as she charged again. Then Catra realised something, scratch, there were no rules in the R.F.C, so Catra swiped at Huntara’s face, using her sharp nails to her advantage and leaving a trail of blood on Huntata’s face. The blood thirsty crowd cheered louder as Huntara yelled in pain, bringing up a hand to touch her face, and it coming back bloody. As Huntara looked back up, Catra swiped again, this time at Huntara’s calf, which caused the massive woman to fall to her knees, the perfect time to strike.

Repeated kicks to the head and sides from Catra wore away at Huntara, who looked like she would fall over at any moment. Catra jumped over Huntara’s kneeling body and slashed at her back, Huntara winced and fell over, and Catra took advantage, dealing repeated blows to the body and face of Huntara, one last scratch and an elbow later, and Huntara was out.

The bell sounded again and Catra stood up, cheering and jumping around as she celebrated her victory.

“AAAAANNND YOUR NEEEEW R.F.C WOMEN'S CHAMPION, THE UNDEFEATED AND UNDEFEATABLE, CATRAAAAAAAAA” Catra raised her hands up triumphantly as the belt was handed to her, the glistening gold of the belt reflecting back her face, Catra noticed another face in the reflection, as she saw Adora sitting in the crowd, cheering her on. 

__________

“YOU DID IT CATRA YOU DID IT!” Scorpia and Entrapta yelled as Catra returned backstage, a small smile crossed Catra’s face before she frowned again.

“Hey, Wildcat what’s wrong?” Scorpia asked as she noticed Catra’s expression. “You won, you should be happy, you’re the best out of all the women in the R.F.C! How crazy is that?”

“It’s fine Scorpa, I’m… nothings wrong” Catra replied, managing a weak smile.

“Well actually, from what I can see you seem to be shaking, as well as the very visible frown you had just moments ago, plus the fact that your smile is pretty fake, even I can tell it’s not real” Entraptra said from behind Scorpa. “So what’s wrong Catra? We’re your friends you can tell us”

Catra frowned again, but Entrapta was right, they are her friends, and they always will be. “Ok… I saw Adora in the crowd” Catra sighed, knowing she would have to explain who Adora was to Entrapta.

“Oh how do you know Adora?” Entrapta asked, a smile plastered on her face.

“What? How do you know her?” Catra’s expression was now one of shock.

“I’m her math tutor, she’s a really great student!” Entrapta beamed. "plus I was the one who actually told her about the R.F.C, and I was pretty much the only reason she decided to join!"

Catra chuckled darkly. “Of course you are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will I update next? I dunno ask my dumb ass ADHD brain to work for once in my life...
> 
> Comments, Kudos ETC are very much appreciated.
> 
> stay safe and be awesome

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write: "the announcer announced" and today was my opportunity, yay.
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Criticism, and all other stuff are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Have a great day everyone!


End file.
